Possessed Pan
by yunazg
Summary: Pan and Trunks finally get together, but what happenes when Frieza comes to Earth and kiddnapes them? And what if they lose their memories after coming to Earth, including the ones when they get together!
1. Chapter 5

Hey people, Im back. Sorry for a late update but my computer was broken for few days so I could only write my chapters on a paper. That is what I did. And today I wrote it on my computer cuz my dad fixed it. And I posted it as you can see. Thanks to my reviwers.

In school Pans thoughts were everywhere but not there where she was. She was thinking about what Trunks said to her last night. Did he really mean it? Or he was just kiddin? She really didnt know, but she knew what she would rather like to be true. It would be great for her if he truly ment what he said. His voice was so calming, she can still remember his tone clearly. How can someone with that voice be lieing?

And today….she is gonna see him again. Should she ask him about that? But….what if he makes fun of her? And if not she will regret it till the day she dies. She had no idea what to do.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Pan was sleeping. In her deepest dreams she heard someone calling her name. She recognized Bras voice. She opened her eyes and saw Bra standing in front of her.

«What time is it?» she asked Bra yawning

«Its three-thirty, you sleepyhead. How can you sleep at a day like this?»

«I was soooo tired. I had to sleep a little.»

«Yeah, youre right. You dont wanna fall asleep while eating dinner.» Bra said smiling

«Anyway, why did you come here?» Pan asked her

«Cant I just give a visit to my dear friend Pan?» Bra said smirking

«I know you better than that. What are you up to?»

«I cant belive you think that way about me. Im gonna cry… Well, I was thinking that I help you dress and prepare for the dinner. You do wanna look beautiful and irresistible for Trunks, dont you?» Bra asked

«Well, why not. And…speaking of beautiful…Trunks called last night looking for you, he apologised to me and said that I look beautiful when I get mad.» Pan said to Bra so fast that she almost didnt understand her…and she hoped she didnt….but she didnt get lucky.

«Did I hear this good? Trunks told you that you look beautiful when you get mad? Haahaahaaa! Trunks has hots for Pan.» Bra said laughing

«Its not funny. And he doesnt have hots for me. He was just kiddin. At least I think so.» Pan said frowning

«I wouldnt say that he was kiddin. But it doesnt matter if he was cuz he will totally fall for you when he sees you tonight.» Bra said smirking and then continued: «I have to go now. My mom will kill me if she finds out that I left at lunch time. Bye. See you at 5 oclock.» Bra hurried home.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

«Hey girl. Im back.» Bra said while entering Pans room. «So lets see what can we use from your closet. And, I have brought my make-up cuz I know you dont have much.»

Pan was just looking at her with a dumb expression on her face while Bra was throwing her pants out of the closet one after one. When she threw a whole bunch of pants out she asked Pan still looking for something: «Dont you have any skirts?»

«Well, I..» Pan started talking but Bra interrupted her: «Ha, found it! I guess this is the only one you have, right?» Bra asked her

«Yeah, it is. Look Bra, I really have a bad feeling about this.» Pan said worried

«Stop being so pessimistic. Everything will be just fine. This is a great skirt. You are definetely wearing it. Now we just have to find a shirt that goes with it.» Bra said smiling

«Yeah, yeah. Whatever.» Pan rolled her eyes

«Arent you excited about it? I know I am.» Bra asked

«Of course I am. Its just, that feeling, a very bad feeling.»

«Dont be so dramatic.» Bra said rolling her eyes.

She kept looking for the shirt and then after some time she found it. «This one is perfect.»

In her hands she was holding a black tight shirt with V-cut and short fluttering sleeves, made of silk.

«Put this on while I pick the make-up.» Bra said to Pan pointing to the bathroom door. After a while Pan got out of the bathroom dressed for the dinner. Bra pointed on the bed and Pan sat on it. Bra started putting make-up on Pans face. She put a compact powder, white eye-shadow, black eye-liner and black mascara on her eyelashes. «You look great. Am I good or what?» Bra said to Pan with proud voice.

«Yeah, you go girl!» Pan said smiling

«Now we only have to find the right shoes.» Bra said and went downstairs to look for them. After some time she came back into Pans room with high-heeled white boots in her hands.

«Here you go. Put this on and you are done.» Bra said with relief.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

«Trunks! I need you to go to buy something for desert at the shop! And by the way you should pick up Bra at Pans!» Bulma yelled so he can hear her

«Ok, mom! Im already on my way!» Trunks yelled sliding down the banister.

He got into his car and started driving while the wind was in his hair**.(A/N: I wrote this thing about the wind in his hair cuz one day when me and DBZ Angel were returning from school we saw a guy driving the bicycle and his hair was fluttering on the wind, and he was driving almost all the way when we were driving in the tram. We called him «A guy with wind in his hair» and said to guy from DBZ Angels class that he is following him home. )**

As he got to Pans house he pushed the doorbell.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

«Pan, dear! Someone is at the door! Would you get it!» Videl yelled from her bathroom.

She went downstairs and opened the door. She saw him standing in front of her.

He opened his mouth with his eyes all over her.

«Do ya need something?» Pan said smirking while Bra was standing, watching and laughing on a safe distance.

«Oh, yeah. I came to pick up Bra.»

«Hey, why dont you come qith us now. Your parents are coming for about an hour, so there should be no proble for you to go now.» Bra suggested to Pan

«Mom! Trunks is here to pick up Bra! Can I go now with them!» Pan yelled

«Sure you can! Bye Pan!» Videl yelled

«We have to go buy a desert before we go home. What do you girls suggest?» Trunks asked Bra and Pan.

«Ice-cream!» both girls shouted.

«Ok! Wait for me in the car. Ill hurry.» Trunks said while getting out of the car.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

«Did you see the way he looked at you? You totally seduced him.» Bra said laughing

«I didnt mean to. I didnt do anything.» Pan said

«You didnt need to do anything. He was knocked out at the moment he saw you.»

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

«Hey girls. Ready to go home?» Trunks came back smiling.

They didnt say anything and Trunks turned on the car and drove back home.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

«Hey , Pan! Come here. I want to show you something. Or, should I say I need you to listen to something.» Trunks said to Pan from his room.

She came in and sat on his bed.«So, what do I need to hear?»

«Wait a sec.» Trunks said and turned on his computer. He opened Windows Media Player and played her a song.

In the matter of seconds she recognized the song. It was DHT-Listen to your heart. It was her favourite song and he had it.

«Oh my god. I cant belive you have this song. Send it to me by mail, please.» Pan said excitedly

«No. Its not good for your ears.» Trunks said smirking.

Pan hugged him from his back and begged him: «Please Trunks, I will be thankfull to you for the rest of my life, just send it to me, please.»

«No.» he stayed ressistant.

She gently put her hand on his shoulder and slided to his hand. She got her face so close to his and whispered to him with a seductive voice: «Ill show you how to do it. You go online…and….you email it to me..» she said moving their hands. He felt his body shiver as he was getting aroused.

But the, suddendly Bra got into his room. They didnt see her but they heard her saying: «Wow, what is going on here? What did I miss?»

«Nothing.» Trunks said and turned to Pan: «Ok, Ill email it to you, but tomorow. You really can be anoying sometimes.» He was thinking inside of him: «Im such a good liar. Muwahahahaha.»

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Both of the families were now sitting around the table and eating their dinner. After a while Vegeta, Gohan and Trunks were done eating and the bowls were empty. Twenty minutes after that eveyones stomachs were full. Then they move dinto the living room. The parents were on the one side of the living room sitting around a cofee table and talking, while kids were on the other side sitting on the sofa and watching TV. When Pan went to the toilet Bra asked Trunks: «She looks great, doesnt she?»

«Huh,..oh yeah, she does.» Trunks anwsered.

«And if she would only get mad now? Right?» Bra asked him smirking

«Yeah… I mean, what!»

«Nothing…» Bra anwsered

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

«Its getting late. We should go now.» Videl said

«Can Pan oversleep? Please, please, please.» Bra begged.

«I dont know. What do you say Gohan?»

«Sure. But dont come home to late. Ok, Pan?» Gohan said aproving

«Ok dad. Thanks. And bye.» Pan said smiling and waving while her parents were heading to the door.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

He woke up in the middle of the night. He tried to fall asleep again but he couldnt. He headed to the kitchen and while passing by Bras room he heard that she was talking to Pan. In the kitchen he made three mugs of hot cocoa. He knocked on the door of Bras room and came in. Two of them were sitting on Bras bed. He asked them: «Want some?» and showed the mugs. Pan got up, took two mugs and sat back showing Trunks to sit next to her. And he did. They drank their cocoa in silence and after that Trunks decide to go to sleep. As he got up he recived a pillow in his head. He thought it was Pan and threw the pillow at her. They were all pillow fighting and laughing loudly.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

«The brats are fighting again.» Vegeta said and got out of the bed.

«Let the kids have their fun and come back to bed, Veggie-head.» Bulma said yawning and Vegeta rolled his eyes and got back to bed.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

After about half an hour they were still pillow fighting. Vegeta got pissed of and yelled: «Go to sleep brats!»

«Sorry dad!» Bra and Trunks yelled at the same time and they all got into their beds and fell asleep.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

«Ive found it! The last Dragon Ball is mine! Finally!» Nichya shouted standing in the middle of the desert. She put it in some dent with all other Dragon Balls. Then the sky got darker and all Dragon Balls started glowing. Suddendly the dragon appeared. He told her: «Tell me what you wish for!»

«I wish that you bring Frieza back to life!»

After some time Frieza appeared next to her, the dragon dissappeared and the Dragon Balls turned into stones and they all flew in different parts of the world.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

«Now that you are back we will destroy them!» Nichya said to Frieza

«Yes! Yes! The revenge will be mine! Muwahahahahahahaha!» Frieza said in a demonic voice.

«No Frieza! The revenge will be OUR! Muwahahahahahahaha!» she corrected him.

«Yes, Nichya! Yes! The revenge will be our! Muwahahahahahahaha!»

As they were standing in the desert, they continued laughing evily….

Liked it? Or not?

And sorry if it has some writing mistakes cuz I was so dead tired when I was writing this.

REVIEW and tell me your opinion and suggestions.

Next one coming up soon, but I really mean it SOON!


	2. Chapter 1

So,this is my first fic. Hope youll like it. And, of course review!

Disclaimer: I own DBZ (yeah,right)

Another boring day at school….

Even she was good at school she couldnt stop thinking about summer holidays, who were starting in only two weeks. Only two more weeks of studying late in the night. Only two more weeks of getting up early and sitting in the classroom.

A small piece of paper brought her to reality. She opened it and recognized Bras handwriting. She started reading but then the bell rang. She put the paper in her pocket and took her bag.

«Come on, Pan, hurry up. Marron is waiting for us in front of the school.»Bra yelled curlling her hair around her finger.

When they got out, Marron was already waiting for them in her car. It was an orange cabrio sports car. She got it for her birthday four months ago.

Two of them hopped in and Marron started driving.

«So? What do you think about my preposition? You havent answered me anything yet.» Bra asked smiling at Pan.

«What preposition?» Pan said.

«Hello, whats wrong with you today? The one on the paper ive written to you about 15 minutes ago, in class? Remember now or you need details?» Bra said sarcasticly, and then laughed together with Marron.

«Ha, Ha… No, I dont need details.» Pan said smiling, and then continued- «I didnt read it cuz someone was hurrying me up, Bra. Well, what was the preposition?»

«I was thinking that three of us go shopping this saturday, so we can go clubbin the other one when school finishes. So, girls, what do you say?» Bra asked Pan and Marron smiling and dancing to the music on the radio.

«No way!»

«Of course!»

Two girls shouted at the same time. Of course, Pan was against it and Marron for.

«Aah! My ears. Come on Pan you never wanna come shopping with us, but now, its a very special occasion, we must go clubbin, but we cant before doing the shopping. Please, it will be fun. We can do the shopping, and then see a movie and go on a pizza. So, what do you say, please..?»Bra said almost begging her to go.

«Look, I dont have to go shopping if im not going clubbin so my anwser is still no.» Pan said calmly.

«Did I hear this good? You dont wanna go clubbin with us.. Youll make me cry. I want you to go, you have to, you must!» Marron said .

«You cant make me change my mind so stop bothering…»

«Well see about that…» Bra said laughing evily with Marron joining her.

«Make me… » Pan anwsered smirking.

«Get out of the car.» Marron said

«Wha, what!» Pan said angrily

«Were in front of your house, but if you dont wanna go home….» Marron said smirking

«Maybe she has a date with some mysterious hot guy and she wont tell us…» Bra said provocativly.

«I do not! Of course Im going home, I just didnt notice were here thats all. Bye guys» Pan anwsered blushing. She was imagening that she really had a date. A date with Trunks.

«Youre blushing! Ha, ha, ha!» Bra and Marron laughed.

Pan just gave them a smirk and got in her house.

«Hey mom, dad.»Pan shouted from the door.

«Hey Pan. How was at school today?» Videl asked from the kitchen.

«Nothing special, just usual things. You know.»

«Yeah, I know. Lunch will be ready for about half an hour so you come here then. Ok?»

«Ok. Wheres dad? I need him to fix my computer. Its something wrong with it again.» Pan said complaining.

«Again! But he has fixed it two days ago and three days before that.»

«Yep, again. So where is he?»

«Hes in garage. He really has to get it that hes not good at technical things. Or one day hell blow the house up while repairing your computer.» she said laughing

«Yeah, Im afraid so. Hell never get it.» Pan said making a «duh» face

«Ill talk to him. He must get you a new one.» Videl said

«Thanks mum. See ya.» Pan left her bag in the hall and went to the garage.

While opening the garage door she heard her father screaming……

Oh,no! What happened to Pans dad?

So, did you like it? Hope you did, and of course review!


	3. Chapter 2

Hey guys. Here is chapter two. Hope youll like it, and review

**CHAPTER 2:**

Pan ran to her father seeing his hair up like he was related to Einstein.

«What happened. I heard you screaming? Are you ok?» she asked.

«Nothing much.» he anwsered.

«But why were you screaming?» Pan asked confused.

«I was repairing your computer and… you know….. electricity stroke me…. A really strong one. »

«But, dad, you are half-sayain. Or im just dreaming about that» Pan said sarcasticly with a «duh» face

«Yeah, I know I am. I was just overreacting. I really think we should get you a new computer»

«Really? Are you serious?»

«Course I am. We can go buy it in the afternoon.»

«Sure, great! Love you, dad.» she hugged Gohan.

«Know you do, Pan»

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

«Am I the only one whos going to eat this lunch?» they heard Videl yelling from the dining room.

«Were coming, mom!» Pan yelled with laughter to her mother.

«Come on dad. Lets go.» she said to Gohan

They both came in the dining room and sat on the chairs while Videl was putting a bowl full of roasted potato on the table. She looked up and yelled in suprise: «WHOA!» And continued more calmly: «I mean, Gohan, whats wrong with your hair? You look like youre related to Einstein.» Videl and Pan were giggling, and then Pan bursted into laughter. She was laughing for 10 minutes and almost choke while Videl and Gohan were just looking at her with a dumb expression on their faces. When she calmed down Gohan finally got his turn to speak: «Well, I was fixing Pans computer and electicity stroke me, …. a strong one.»

«While we are already talking about computers….» Videl said, trying to point to something.

«Yeah. I know. We have to buy her a new one. Were going in the afternoon.»

«So, dad. I was thinking… I saw a great computer in prospect of «HG Spot» and they lowered the prize and, of course, it has a garantee for two years. Ha? What do ya say?» Pan said with an innocent expression.

«Whats the prize?» Gohan asked firmly

«Cant remember. Sorry.» Pan continued laughing inside of her

«Well, we can go and look»

«Thanks, dad. Im sure its not too expensive.» Pan smirked

«So.» Videl said and both of them looked at her. «We should, like, you know, EAT. Cuz that was the reason of our gathering» Videl said sarcasticly

«Oh, yeah. Lets eat.» Pan and Gohan said at the same time and started eating.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

When lunch finished, Pan picked up her bag from the hall and went to her room. She threw herself to her bed saying to herself: «_Im stuffed!_» She was thinking about things that happened today and, of course, about Trunks. Even if she does sometimes fight with him and she considered him as her best friends older brother, she couldnt stop falling for him.

Her room wasnt too big, but it had inside everything she needed and wanted. The walls were painted in blue- her favourite color. She had a bed, a closet and a desk with computer on it**(A/N: well the computer wasnt there anymore)** and shelfs with all kind of stuff around the desk. Her bed was light blue with lavender details and lavender blanket and pillow. At the time she bought it she wasnt in love with Trunks but now even a small look on her bed reminded her at that lavender haired guy. She couldnt stop thinking about him how much she tried. And she tried her hardest.

Even the photos on the shelfs reminded her at him. There were five pictures: on the first was her family – the Sons, on the other were the Briefs – including Trunks and her best friend Bra, and on the third were both families **(A/N: that picture was shot on some reunion patry Bulma prepared)**. The fourth was from her bithday party last year when she was turning 15- it was the picture of Marron, Bra, Trunks, Goten and her. But not one of them was so close to her heart but the last. The last one she loved the most, it was her favourite. On that photo were Trunks and her hugged. It was shot last winter. They went ice-skating and Bra brought a camera and pictured her and Trunks holding eachother not to fall. But eventually they have. She can still remember how Bra laughed at them and while choking, she fell too. It was one of her dearest memories.

She got up and stood in front of the mirror. She had beautiful long black hair. She almost always puts it in a ponytail. Her hair was the the thing she liked the most on herself. She had a really nice figure, but she didnt show it of like some other girls. She was dressed in capri jeans, really nice ones, and red V-cut T-shirt. She always wears pants. Its not that she doesnt like skirts, she does, but thinks that she looks stupid in them. She even has one beautiful white skirt, but she never wears it. She was thinking: «Other girls with same figure as me wear them and they look great in them, but why cant I then look like them?»

She has beautiful deep dark black eyes.

She has a very pretty face with perfect tan.

In three words- she looks like a perfect dark angel.

After 15 minutes of staring at herself she took some books and started writing homework.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

«_Huh, at last. Im done with my homework. I wonder whats the time?_» she looked at the wall-clock. «_Already_.» she thought. «_We should be soon going to «HG Spot».Ill go down and ask dad when were going_.» she thought.

She went down the stairs and heard that TV was on. She got in the living room and saw her parents watching some talk-show. Gohan noticed her and asked: «Hey, Pan. Need something?»

«I wanted to ask you when were going?»

«As soon as you get ready we can go.» Gohan anwsered

«Im ready. I just have to put my shoes on and brush my hair» Pan said smiling.

«Ok then. Well wait for you in the car.» Gohan said while turning off the TV and getting up.

«Ok, dad. Ill hurry up!» Pan said while leaving the room.

When she got out of the house, her parents were already waiting for her in the car. She locked the house and got in the car.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

After about half an hour they were parking in front of «HG Spot». Pan was so exited. She was the only child so she could always convince her parents to buy her what she wants.

They came in.

«We have to go look for something else, but if you want you can go and look for that computer.» Videl said.

Pan just said «Ok» and started looking for it. She saw it in the end of the row and started walking towards it.

Suddendly she felt her mobile phone vibrating in her pocket. She has recieved a message. It was from Bra. It was saying: «Hey Pan. Whatya doin? Having fun without me?»

She started writing the anwser.

And then… She bumped into someone and fell on the floor.

«Watch where youre going!» they yelled at the same time.

She looked up and recognized….**_HIM_**.

So, did you like it? I knw, i know, its awfull, but you can stll review. Chapter 3 coming up for about a week :)


	4. Chapter 3

I know I said Ill update after a week …..but hey, its better for you that I update sooner. I was writing this chapter at school on my history and chemistry classes, and I have finished it at home. Well enough of me talking. Heres the story:

«Trunks! What are you doing here» Pan said with suprise

«Well, I was going to buy that computer» he pointed at the same computer Pan wanted and continued: «before you ran into me. And what are you lookin for?»

«The same. My computer broke down and Im buying this one.» she pointed.

«Stop copying me!» Trunks said with annoying voice

«I am not copying you. I would rather kill myself than copy you!»

«So why arent you dead?»

«Cuz Im not copying you. Im sure I saw it first.» Pan said

«I dont think so. When did you see it?»

«The same day I got the prospect. About a week ago.» Pan said smirking

«Ha! I saw it 10 days ago.» Trunks said with a «winning» expression

«Youre such a lier!»

«No, Im not!» he said deffending himself

«Well, it doesnt matter. We are gonna buy it and were gonna have same computers. So what?»

«Yeah, youre right. We should call someone to give it to us.» he said and yelled to some guy: «Excuse me, can you help us with this?»

The guy came. «Hello, what can I offer to you?» he said smiling gaylishly

«We want two of these computers.» Pan said

«Sorry, but this is the last one. Do you want some other?» the guy asked

«You can go, well call you later.» Pan said

«So, Im taking this one and you can buy the other one.» Trunks said picking up the computer

«Put that down!» Pan yelled. «Im taking it! Its mine!»

«It is not! Im taking it and you cant stop me.»

«You wanna bet!» Pan asked provocativly

They saw their families coming towards them.

Bra asked: «Why are you two fighting again.»

«Your stupid brother wants to take my computer» Pan explained

«Hey, dont call me stupid!»

Bulma turned into argument: «Stop being rude to Pan. You must be a gentleman to girls if you wanna win them over.»

«I dont wanna win Pan over! But ok. You can have the computer. I let you.»

«I dont need your permission!» Pan yelled

«Trunks wants to win Pan over. Hahahaha!» Bra said giggling

«Shut up Bra» he said and turned to Pan: «Well then, maybe I should just take it!»

«Hey, her computer broke down and shes having that computer!» Gohan yelled

«Yeah!» Videl joined

«You need your mommy and daddy to defend you? How sweet.» Trunks said with childish voice

«At least my dad stands for me, so not like yours. Yours is just standing aside too afraid to opposes me!»

Vegeta got pissed of by hearing them fight and yelled: «Ill blast you all if you dont stop this argument! And I wont collect Dragon Balls to bring you back!»

«Dream on Vegeta, we will defend ourselves. There are more people on my side. Duh!» Pan said in a bitchy way

«Yeah! Thats right!» Trunks agreed

«What, are you going to run away from me to stop me from blasting your asses!»

«If well have to. But we wont. Maybe youll be the one running away from us. Ha!» Pan said

«Hey! Dont talk to my dad that way! You bitch!» Trunks said to Pan

«Your sister is a bitch!»

«Maybe I am, but you are the bigger one.» Bra anwsered

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Suddendly they all shutted their mouths. They have heard a fimiliar voice yelling: «Stop it! All of you! Imediately!»

And then they saw her running towards them.

It was her.

A devil-woman from hell.

A devil-woman with frying pans.

It was…Chi Chi.

Vegeta yelled: «Run for your lives!» and everyone started running.

When they got safe Trunks asked Vegeta: «Dad, why didnt you just blast her?»

Vegeta already had the anwser: «I was thinkin about it but Im too lazy to collect Dragon Balls.»

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Trunks saw that gaylish guy coming to them and saying: «I looked in the storage and it turned out that we have one more computer there. So you still want them?»

Trunks and Pan said at the same time: «You betcha!»

They picked up the computers, paid for them and both families were now walking to their cars.

«I have a suggestion. Why dont you come to dinner at our place on friday evening?» Bulma asked

«Well, why not? Ok then, see ya all at friday.» Videl anwsered and they all got into their cars.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Pan put on her pyjamas, lied on the bed and called Bra. When Bra picked up the phone, Pan said: «Hey, girl. How areya doin? And, sorry for calling you a bitch. Lol»

«I forgive you. In the heat of a battle you can say everything.» Bra said laughing and continued: «But the bad thing is that Im grounded.»

«But why?How?» Pan asked suprisedly

«Well, my mom got crazy. At the moment shes freaking all around the house and yelling at dad and Trunks how they always cause come scandal everywhere they go. In that way I passed good. Lol» Bra laughed

«Poor Vegeta and Trunks» Pan said with sympathy and continued: «Well, thats all. Good night and see ya»

«Nighty night.» Bra said yawning and put the phone down.

Pan turned off the lights and fell asleep…..

So what do ya think? I cant believe it, every chapter is going on at the same day. Im crazy.

Next chappy coming up soon :)


	5. Chapter 4

Here is the chapter for. Special thanks to my reviewers: **DBZ Angel, Moondalian and animefreak131.**

Pans dream:

Her and Trunks are getting married. Its spring. The ceremony is in nature. There are trees with white flowers and they are standing under an arch made of white and red roses. Pan has a beautiful white wedding gown with all sort of details that make the whole look perfect and making Pan look like an innocent angel. Trunks is wearing a white suit and lavender shirt that goes perfectly with his hair color.

Their families and friends are in the back all happy for them. She can hear Marron and Bra talking about how they always fighted and now they are getting married. She can see some guy that she doesnt know sitting next to Marron. She can feel that he is a person who can be trusted.

Videl and Bulma are crying but she can feel the happines that they have in their hearts.

It was a perfect dream.

But then she felt that unknown cold steel presence. It was a woman. She had long pink hair and beautiful face. She was wearing a light pink dress that fit to her hair. She was talking to Chi Chi. It seemed like she was a family friend. Everyone was talking to her and Pan felt that they trusted her. But there was something wrong with that woman. Pan could see deeply in her heart. It was filled with hature and revenge with just a lil bit of love, so little that she almost didnt feel it. In the matter of fact it wasnt love. It was passion.

Then the woman got up and started walking towards Pan. And when she got to her she started choking her and the darkness was spreading all around her.

End of dream

Pan woke up all in one water. She found that dream very disturbing, but she couldn˙t understand what it ment. She was wondering who was that woman? Why did she pretend like a friend and then tried to kill her? Why does she hate her? What or who did she want to revenge? She had so many questions and she didnt know the anwser to neither one of them.

She got ready for school trying to forget her dream. She got ready ten minutes before Bra was picking her up so she went out of the house to wait for her. She was thinking should she tell Bra about her dream. But then it got to her brain. Bra doesnt even know that she is in love with Trunks and the dream would make no sense if she tried to leave that part out. And even if Bra would know about it she would probably say that she doesnt let that dream bother her. In the matter of fact it was just a dream….

Bra came and they went to school.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

«How much did you get?» Bra asked Pan

«An A. Again.» Pan said with monotonic tone

«Arent you happy about it?» Marron joined the conversation

«It became a usual thing after some time, so it doesnt make me any difference.» Pan said thinking. What she said was true. She really didnt care getting As anymore. She would be more happy if she got an F. She never does anything wild but she would like going wild sometimes. But she couldnt. She must think what will her parents say. They wouldnt trust her anymore. And she couldnt let that happen.

«An F! Again!» Bra and Marron said almost screaming

«You should really get some maths instructions. Or youre gonna have to repeat the grade.» Pan said worried because she wanted her friends with her all the time.

«Yeah, I know.» Bra said facing the reality

«Hey, I have an idea! Why dont you explain it to us? You are good at maths.» Marron suggested excitedly

«Why not? Wanna do it today? Im free all day.» Pan suggested

«Sure. We want to get rid of it. Should we come after lunch?» Bra and Marron said

«Yeah. Thats great.» Pan said and then the bell rang. Another schoolday was over. She decided to walk home so she said goodbye to girls and continued the journey to her home.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

«Hey mom! Im home.» Pan said

«Oh, good. Come here and eat and then you will go to the shop to buy some milk and Nutella. Im making pancakes this evening.» Videl said from the kitchen.

She ate a sandwich and went to the shop.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

While Videl was washing the dishes she heard someone knocking on the door. She wondered who it was? She wasnt expecting anyone. She opened the door and saw Marron and Bra standing in front of her. She smiled and said: «Hello girls. You must be looking for Pan. She went to buy some milk, she should be back soon. You can wait for her in her room.»

They greeted Videl and went upstairs and got into Pans bedroom.

«She always leaves such a mess.» Bra said tidying up Pans bed. She took the pillow and heard Marron asking her: «What is this?»

They both looked. It was kind of beautiful book or notebook, they didnt know. But then…they got it. It was… «A diary!» they both yelled at the same time. Marron took it and asked Bra smirking «Should we?»

Bra was thinking and then said: «For the benefit of mankind.» and opened it.

Like they guessed, it was Pans diary. There were all kind of stuff written in it. But then they got to that one part that amazed them. They just couldnt belive it. They thought «No way!». But it was true. It was Pans personal confession that she didnt tell anyone but her diary…and now they knew it too. It wrote:

«_Today I saw Trunks again. I was oversleeping at Bras and he was cooking dinner for us cuz their parents were out of the town for that weekend. He made us pancakes. Bra already took hers and waited for her in the living room. I walked into the kitchen and saw him standing with my plate in his hand and looking at me. I tried to take it but he didnt let me. After five minutes he said hell give me it but first I have to give him some kind of reward. Then, I have no idea why, I kissed him in a cheek and took my plate. At that moment I realized: that strange feeling inside of me was nothing else than love. I am in love with him. I am in love with Trunks. I LOVE TRUNKS BRIEFS!_»

They suddendly heard someone walking up the stairs and as fast as they could put the diary back under the pillow. They were right. It was Pan.

«Hey Pan. Have you changed your mind about saturday?» Bra asked

«No. Im still not going. Only if you make me, but I dont know how. So, no.» Pan said

«And what if we do have a way to make you come with us?» Bra said looking at Marron and she knew what was Bra thinking. She took the diary and they both looked at Pan. Pan opened her mouth but nothing was coming out. She couldnt belive her eyes. «_This cant be happening_.»

After a while Bra continued: «If you wont come we will tell Trunks that you are in love with him. So? You goin?»

«Ok,ok. Ill go. Just…dont tell him. Promise me that you wont tell me» Pan said with fear in her voice

«Cross my heart.» Bra said glad that her plan worked out. «But,…why didnt you tell us?»

«Just because of thousand other things that would happen. And I just wasnt ready to confess it to you two. But now you know.» Pan said

They started their work. After half an hour of Pan explaining maths Bra and Marron still didnt get anything. Then Pan**(A/N: dont know how, but well) **totally detailed the explanations. While explaining, Videl brought them pancakes and coke so they took a break, and then continued. Finally the effort paid of. Marron and Bra understood all of it and their math knowledge became equals to Pans.

Pan walked her friends to the door and came back to her bedroom too tired to do anything else. She just lied down on her bed and closed her eyes. But the phone ringing stopped her from falling asleep. It was Trunks.

«Hey Pan. Is Bra still here? Mom wants to know when is she coming home?»

«She left few minutes ago. She should be home soon. Wll, if thats all Im going back to sleep.» Pan said yawning

«I wanted to apologise about yesterday. You know I didnt mean what I said. Its just….you look beautiful when you get mad. Good night Panny.» he said and put the phone down not letting her to say anything. He didnt know why he said that. He just wanted to.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Pan didnt know what to think. What was that supposed to mean? Soon the tiredness came to her and she fell asleep.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

It was full moon. The sky was bright and the stars were shining. «She» was looking for it. She felt its presence coming from tropical forest. Even if it was dangerous she went in. She must have found it. If she doesnt everything she worked for will fall in the water. And if that happens her life will make no sense.

She saw a big river ending in waterfall in a large lake. «_Its inside. I must have it_». She thought. She jumped down the waterfall into the lake. And….after an hour of diving she found it. She found a Dragon Ball. Only one more and «he» will be back.

«I. Nichya, will revenge you, my love! I will bring you back and together, we will destroy them! They will pay for killing you! They will…» Nichya yelled.

She stood there screaming his name as water was dropping from her wet pink hair…

Did you like it? Was it good? And yeah apologies to all of you for creating a psycho maniac in my fic. I had to. Next chappy coming up soon.

**And a message for you: ALL MY READERS PLEASE REVIEW!**


	6. Chapter 6

Hey people, Im back. I know I said this chapter will be soon, but…uhm…just dont kill me. Special thanks to my reviewers: **DBZ Angel, Moonndalian, Star0307, animefreak131 and toxicxromance**

Pan woke up. She opened her eyes and saw it was 11 oclock. She looked at Bras bed, but she wasnt there anymore. After few minutes Bra came back in her room. She said to Pan: «I went to see if someone is preparing the breakfast, but my parents are gone on a business trip. I thought only my mom was going but guess not. I wonder how she made him to go.»

«She probably did something bad.» Pan said smirking

«Yeah, probably. Anyways, Im gonna go take a shower and you feel free to make us breakfast»

«Im not making breakfast and you better deal with it.» Pan refused

«Then go and see if Trunks is at home. If he is, he is surely sleeping, so wake him up and tell him to make us breakfast.» Bra said calmly and headed to the bathroom.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Pan got up and went to see if Trunks is up. She stopped in front of his room. She heard him talking. «_He is probably talking on the phone with someone_» she thought. She knocked on the door and came in. He was still sleeping. «_I must be imagining things_.» She headed to his bed to wake him up but then he started talking in his sleep. «_I wonder what is he dreaming about_…» she thought and sat on the floor next to his bed, and listened:

«Leave her alone… she….is mine…NO….Pa…..you cant…..be with….him….I love you….» And then he opened his eyes. Pan had to supress from screaming.

«What are you doing here?» Trunks asked in suprise.

Pan got up of the floor and said: «Bra sent me to wake you up and tell you to make the breakfast»

He just looked at her. She was wearing a T-shirt tha twas discovering more than was hiding and tight boxer shorts. He thought: «She looks beautiful. Even better than yesterday…if thats possible. If only she was mine.»

«Hey! Stop staring at me. I look awful when I get up.» Pan said noticing where Trunkss eyes were.

«Then you probably didnt get up cuz you look hell good.» Trunks sliped his mouth

«Hm, really think so? I do look good?»

«Uhm, I mean you really do look awful when you get up.» Trunks said blushing

«Well, thats all I needed. Call us when the breakfast is ready.» she said and got out of his room.

«But, I dont..» he started saying but it was too late. She was gone. Theres nothing else he can do but make the breakfast. He got up, washed his face, put on some tracksuit and headed downstairs to the kitchen.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Pan got dressed. She couldnt take a shower cuz Bra was still in the bathroom. She went downstairs. In the living room Pan turned on the TV but after a long search she didnt find anything interesting so she turned it off and headed to the kitchen to drink something. She totally forgot that Trunks is preparing breakfast. She got in and saw Trunks cutting the bread.

As he noticed her he said to her smirking: «Since you are already here you could help me with the breakfast. Take the plates and put them on the table.»

«Ok.» she said and started doing what he said her to. He was suprised that she didnt argue with him about it.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

After some time they were finished, so they sat around the table and waited for Bra.

Trunks was quiet all the time and Pan got bored, so she started the conversation: «Does Bra always need so much time to get ready?»

«Yeah, isnt that stupid? Preparing and putting make-up for breakfast.» he said glad that she interrupted the silence.

«Yeah, it is. And for who?» Pan said and saw Bra coming: «Hey. Youre finally here.»

«Yeah, did you wait for me a lot?» Bra asked and sat on the chair next to Pans.

«No, of course we didnt.» Pan said sarcasticly.

«Im glad you didnt.» Bra said and started eating.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

They got dressed, and only thing they had to do is call Marron. So that is what Bra did They arranged to meet in front of the mall at 2 oclock.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Now it was close to 2 p.m.

«Bra! If you dont hurry up we are gonna be late! Marron is gonna kill us!» Pan shouted from the living room.

«Im coming! Just wait a minute!» Bra shouted from her room.

After 10 minutes she went downstairs. Now it was 2 oclock. There is no way they are gonna make it on time. Trunks was just looking at them while Pan was sermoning Bra. Then Bra said something that Trunks didnt like: «Trunks can give us a ride. We will be there in no time.»

Then they both looked at Trunks with a begging smile. After some time he said: «Ok, ok. Ill take you there, just dont look at me like that. Its creepy.»

So Trunks exported his car out of thr garage. Bra and Pan hopped in and he started driving. Bra was hurrying Trunks up the whole time even he was driving really fast. After some time he said to her: «Stop it Bra! Youre giving me a headache. And if you dont Im gonna stop the car imediately.»

«Whoa, dont be so mad Trunks. I just dont want us to be late.»

«You shouldve thought of that when you were putting on make-up so that boys cant see your wrinkles!» Trunks said in a girlish voice.

«I dont have wrinkles. Only old woman have them.» Bra explained to Trunks.

«Really? But I can see one right here.» Pan said and pointed to Bras face.

«Oh, no! Im getting old!» Bra shouted in desperation.

«Just kiddin, you silly.» Pan said and started laughing with Trunks while Bra was rolling her eyes.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

When they got to the mall Marron was already waiting for them. They greeted her and headed to the mall. When they got inside Pan asked: «So, where are we going first?»

«Esri style, of course!» Bra and Marron said.

So they headed to Esri style which was on the second floor. It was designed in very modern colors. In there were sold skirts, shirts, pants, minis, shorts, swimsuits and underwear.

Pan wanted to go out the same minute that they came in but Bra and Marron didnt let her. They tried out all sort of things. Marron and Bra treated Pan like their dressing doll whiel Pan was just rolling her eyes and smirking all the time. Eventually she had a great time and bought a lot of stuff and clothes.

«How are you gonna pay for all of this?» Marron asked her.

She just showed her her moms credit card and started laughing «Muwahahahaha!» with Marron and Bra joining her.

They went to buy the shoes and Pan already had six BIG bags of clothes from Esri style. They decided to buy shoes at Censys. It was an enormous shoe store, very classy and expensive one. And, of course, the best.

After an hour and a half they were done with shoes. Pan bought six pairs of heeled shoes, two pairs – one to the knee and the other about 10cm higher than the ankle. And, of course, two pairs of sneakers. She couldnt decide which one to take so she took both.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

They sat on a bench so tired, but Bra was perssistant and wanted to go buy make-up. So, Marron and Pan gave her the credit cards to buy for them while they waited for her on the same bench.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Bra came back with six bags. Two of them she gave to Pan, two to Marron and the last two were hers.

«We looked and decided to watch Harry Potter and the goblet of fire. Is that ok with you?» Pan asked Bra

«Sure, lets go.» Bra agreed and they went to Cinestar. They bought the popcornes, payed the tickets and got in.

During the whole movie they laughed and threw popcorns at themselves, People started yelling at them to calm down. They found it funny and started to throw popcorns at people.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

«Im hungry! I wanna eat!» Pan cried while getting out of the mall.

«Dont be such a crybaby, youre gonna eat at home.» Marron said

They all got in the car and Marron started driving.

«Marron, Im hungry, too! I wanna eat!» Bra repeated Pans words.

While they were passing by the pizzeria called Basciera, Marron siddendly stopped the car and yelled pissed: «Get out! Get out! Were gonna eat a pizza and you two are gonna shut up! OK!»

«Yeah! Yupi!» the girls said excitedly and Bra said: «But youre paying.»

«Yeah, yeah. Whatever. Just shut up.» Marron said and they got in.

They sat around a round table and then the weitress came.

«Were gonna have a jumbo pizza and three glasses of water.» Marron said

«We want coke!» Pan and Bra shouted

«Bring three cokes and water.» Marron said to weitress rolling her eyes.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

When they came out of Basciera it was almost midnight.

«You two can go, Im gonna walk home.» Pan said to Bra and Marron who were sitting in the car.

«You sure about that?» Bra asked worried.

«Yeah. Afterall I am a quarter-saiyan. Bye girls.» Pan said and then Marron drew off.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

She was walking home down the road. The street lights were off. Probably some breakdown. Silence all around her…and then…someone calling her name. She put down the bags, turned around and stroke a ki-ball at the person.

She was scaredly looking, but the person was still walking towards her from the far.

«Why did you do that?» the person asked.

«Oh my god, Trunks. You scared the shit out of me.» Pan yelled at him.

«Sorry Pan. I didnt mean to scare you. Are you going home?» Trunks said and smiled.

«Yeah, finally.»

«Let me take the bags for you.» Trunks said and took the bags out of her hands and they started walking.

«And where are you going?» Pan asked him.

«Uhm…Im going…to my friends house, yeah, thats right. Its in your dirrection.» Trunks said confused.

«Oh, no. Its raining. And were not even close to my house.» Pan said.

«Doesnt matter. Ive got the umbrella.» Trunks said

«Yeah, but I dont.»

«Come here.» Trunks said smiling. He put his hand on her shoulder, and pulled her closer to him.

They walked like that all the way to Pans house. Pan felt so safe in his arms.

When they got to her house Trunks closed the umbrella while Pan was unlocking the door.

She headed to take the bags, but then he said: «Let me. Where should I put them?»

«Put them in my room.» Pan said and they both headed to her room.

Before leaving he said to her: «Pan, take care, dont let anything bad happen to you, ok? For me.»

«What do you mean?» Pan asked confused

«Just take care of yourself. Thats all you need to know.» he said, kissed her on the cheek and left the room.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Frieza and Nichya wew in the room discusing about the revenge.

«We must think of something that will hurt every one of them so badly. But what?» Frieza was thinking.

«We will think of something. Maybe you should send a spy to find out something more about them»

«Good idea.» he said to Nichya and turned to his guards: «Bring him in.»

After few moments a young saiyan came into the room. He was an elite. The best one Frieza had and absolutely the most trusted one. His name is Matt. Before Frieza came back to life he was living with Nichya, helping her to gind the balls. Even he wasnt even born when Frieza wsas killed by Kakarot, he heard so much about him and admired him as his idol. And when he accidentaly found out about Nichya and her plans it was a perfect opportunity to, in one way, work for Frieza. Nichya planed his training so he can get stronger while she was collecting the Dragon Balls. And now he was the strongest elite, thanks to Nichya and Frieza.

He bowed to Frieza and asked: «What can I do for you, master Frieza?»

«Go to Earth asd spy on our enemies. Find out everything, even the smallest details of their private lives. You are going tomorrow, so go and pack. I will find you a place to settle down. You will be reporting me every night.»

«And how long am I staying, master Frieza?»

«As long as needed. You can go now.»

Matt bowed and left the room.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

«This planet is too small to gather all my army. Ive been searching for a suitable planet on which to raise my empire. And Ive found it. Take the army and conquor the Eclat-sei. Dont kill all the people, cuz we will need slaves to build our empire. Now go.» he said to Nichya and the she left.

Thats all for now. And chappy 7 really should be soon updated, cuz I caught a bad cold so Im home this week and Ill have time to write it. See ya! 


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey, Am I fast or what? No… Well I think I am. Afterall yesterday I posted my new story. Hope youll like that one too. Special thanks to my reviewers: Star0307, Moondalian, animefreak131, toxicxromance and DBZ angel. And feel free to review this chappy too.**

She woke up and opened her eyes. It was something strange about that morning. Maybe she was just imagining but she had a feeling something was missing. Oh, right, that earbreaking sound of her alarm clock. Wait a minute, but if she didnt hear….:

«Aaaaaaah! Im late!» she shouted and quickly got out of the bed and started dressing up for school. It was 8.40. There was no way she is gonna make it on the first lesson, afterall its almost finished, but she cant be late for second. She put in her bag some notebooks that were close to her, she didnt care if she hasnt got that classes today, the only thing she worried about was being late. She slided down the banister and bursted into the kitchen. There was Gohan eating his breakfast. He asked her in suprise:

«I thought you were already at school. Do you have the class off, or what?»

She took a donut and started anwsering: «No. Look dad, I know that you dont like me flying around but you dont want me to be late on my 2nd class. Right? So, can I fly?»

«Well, I dont know….» he was deeply considering it.

«Come on dad. Hurry up, I have to go.»

«Ok, go. But dont let anyone see you. And dont be late.» he said to her but she was already outside flying towards school.

She landed few meters before her school. She didnt need her schoolmates seeing her flying. She ran as fastest as she could, entered the school and a second after that the bell rang. She made it on time.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

«Hey, where you been?» Bra asked Pan during the class.

«My alarm clock broke, so I overslept.»

«I already thought that you are ill, or something cuz youre never late.» Bra said smirking

«Never say never.» Pan smirked

«Well, lets get to the point. I wanted to ask you to go with me to the swimming pool in the afternoon? I already asked Marron, but she cant go. She gotta go to a visit with her parents to some family friends.»

«Sure. I love swimming. Pick me up at 4. Ok?»

«Course. Its a deal.» Bra winked at Pan.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

….Meanwhile in a space capsule….

«Passen your seatbelts. Were landing in few minutes.»

Matt did as the pilot said. Only few more minutes and his big mission for Frieza will begin. He will do his best cuz he doesnt want to dissapoint Frieza or Nichya.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

When the capsule landed he got the directions to the house he will be permanently staying during his residence on Earth.

After flying for about half an hour he found it. It was quite a big mansion. It belongs to some family that works for Frieza.

They really seemed like nice people. But how could he know if only feeling in his life were hature and despise that Frieza and Nichya conveyed to him, and respect to Frieza that was blinding him for any other feelings. Even if he never thought of it that way it was the only truth. He will never know how good life can be with love and frienship in it.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Pan was in her room. She had an hour free and then Bra is picking her up for the swimming pool. She was lying on her bed and thinking about her favourite subject- Trunks.

«He was so cute the other night. If I didnt know I would think that he is in love with me by the way he looked at me. But thats never gonna happen, I probably imagined that too. He can have every girl he wants, so why would he ever choose me.»

She already reconciled that he will never love her, at least not in the way she wants it. She was glad that, at least, she will always have his friendship.

But sometimes, in lonely nights, she starts crying for him. She knew that, deeply in her heart she will never fully reconcile with Trunks being just her friend.

A doorbell brought her away from her thoughts.

She wasnt expecting anyone, but since she was alone at home she went downstairs to open the doors.

«Bra? What are you doing here? You were suposed to pick me up for an hour?» Pan asked Bra who was standing in front of her and just smiling.

«I was going to tell you that when I get in, but if you dont wanna let me in Ill be back for an hour.» Bra smirked

«Of course Im gonna let you in, dont be silly. I was just suprised that you are here already. And I was kinda going to take a rest before we go.» she said to Bra and then they came into the house and Pans room.

«You can still rest. I can do something on your computer or something. Ill be quiet. Oh, yeah, the reason I got here earlier. I was wondering if you could borrow me one swimming suit that you bought at the mall?»

«Sure. But dont you have a swimsuit, red one, right? Or, Miss diet cant pull it on?» Pan smirked

«Of course I can wear it. But its old. And I havent bought a new one. I forgot.» Bra said rolling her eyes.

«Oh my god. You forgot? How did that happen?» Pan continued teasing

«Stop it Pan. Go to sleep or whatever.»

«I dont feel like resting anymore. Lets go watch TV.» Pan said and got up from the bed.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

«Look at the time. We gotta go.» Pan said to Bra and turned off the TV.

They took their bags and left the house. They didnt have to worry about transport cuz Bra came here by her car.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

When they got to pools they left their bags in the dressing room and dressed into swimsuits. They decided to go to the olympic pool. Pan wanted to go there cuz it was big and deep so she can swim a lot. But Bra didnt care about that, her reason was that hot guys are always somewhere arond the olympic pool.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

«Bra stop it! Youre anoying me.»

«Why? Im not doing anything to you.» Bra said to Pan and again turned to wink the guys

Pan was in the water talking to Bra, well it was a question how much did she listen to Pan, but Pan was still talking to her.

Bra was sitting near the pool with her legs in the pool. Near her was a group of guys and they were comunicating with, uhm, body language.

«They got the point. You like them, and its obvious that they like you too. So, you can quit it now.»

«You really think they like me? Could be. Maybe Ill go on a date with few of them.» Bra said to Pan still turned to the guys.

Pan just rolled her eyes and thought: «Typical Bra.»

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Pan swimmed to Bra and said to her breathless: «I need, ah, a drink.»

«Water or coke?» Bra asked holding the bottles in her hands. Pan grabbed the coke and before she started drinking she said: «Im tired of water.»

Few minutes after Bra pulled her hand and started talking excitedly: «Pan! The hottest guy in the world is staring at us. I cant belive it.»

«Who, Brad Pitt?» Pan didnt care too much

«No, you silly. Some guy our age. Well see it for yourself.» Bra said and pointed to the guy.

«Where? I cant see him.»

«Youre late. Hes lost in the crowd.» Bra said dissapointed

«Well we have to go. Its getting late.» Pan said and got out of the swimming pool

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

…During the dinner at Sons….

«Mom, close the window please. Its cold.» Pan said trembling

«Cold? Are you alright? Cuz…its hot.» Videl looked at Pan. She got up from the chair and put the hand on Pans forehead.

«No wonder. Youre burning. Youre not going to school tomorrow.»

«But I feel ok. Really, its nothing.» Pan tried to convince Videl

«No, youre staying home.»

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

«Hello. This is Matt. Im reporting about the mission.»

«Wait a sec. Im gonna get you master Frieza.»

………

«Tell me.» Frieza said

«I found out that Kakarots grandoughter and Vegetas daughter are best friends and they go to school together. And, uhm, Vegetas daughter saw me.» there, he said it, Frieza is going to be dissapointed, but better is that he found it out from him.

«Good. If you wanna find out something more about them youre gonna have to become their friend. I told your temporarely family to enrolment you to that school. Youre going starting tomorrow.»

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Frieza was standing and looking at the slaves who were building his palace. Few more days and it will be finished. And soon the whole city for his army wil be built. Eclat-sei is gonna be his main base.

He was thinking about his speech. He will be talking to his army from the balcony of his palace. And then, he is going to defeat every specie in the universe. And he will own the universe.

Well, thats all from me by now. And I really dont know when Im gonna update, but as soon as possible. Please review. :)


	8. Chapter 8 part 1

I know I havent been updating for a long time but I really didnt have time to write cuz of the school. Dont kill me, if you do I wont be able to update anymore. Here is the long expected chapter 8(just part 1). Hope youll like it. Oh yeah, I almost forgot, thanks to my reviewers: elsia, Moondalian, DBZ angel, Inuyasha Lover 1993, Star0307, animefreak131 and toxicromance.

Pan was in a deep sleep but then a loud horn woke her up. The sound was ripping her head off. She looked the time and realized it was Bra picking her up for school. She was too lazy to get up so she called her mom. Or, at least she tried. Another suprise from the thing called a flu. She couldnt speak and of course not shout. It was even hard for her to whisper. Her throat hurted really bad. Then she came up with an idea. She sent Bra a message that she caught a cold and that shes not going to school. A second after she heard Bra drove off.

She was sooooo tired. She didnt get any sleep during the night. She just closed her eyes and in the matter of seconds fell asleep.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

When Pan woke up it was already 11.30. She still had a bad headache, but at least she wasnt sleepy anymore. She decided to take a shower, and after that she got back to bed. She had no strenght to go downstairs. About 15 minutes after Videl brought her breakfast.

«Hi honey. How are you doing? I brought you breakfast. You really need to eat something.» Videl said putting the plate on Pans bed.

«Mom you really didnt have to. Im fine. Its just a cold. And anyways, I cant eat. I feel like Im gonna throw up if I eat anything.»

«Oh dear. Well, keep it here. But you will have to eat something later. Or youll feel even sicker. I have to go to work now. Bye.» Videl put the plate on the desk and left.

Pan kinda liked when her mother treated her like she was her little girl. Sometimes it got on her nerves, but sometimes it was just what she needed. Videl always comforted her when she was down, at least for things Pan could tell her. Even if she was a great mom she couldnt tell her everything. She really liked her mom. And for Pan, Videl was the best.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Pan had a light sleep. Suddendly she felt someone shaking her like a crazy psycho maniac and shouting. She imediately opened her eyes and saw it was Bra.

When Bra saw Pan had opened her eyes, she calmed down and said smirking: «Oh, did I wake you?»

«No, of course you didnt. A ghost woke me.» Pan said glaring at Bra

«Didnt know you have ghosts.» Bra smirked ignoring the glare and continued: «You really dont know what you missed not coming to school!»

«What? You transforming in a crazy psycho maniac? What a pitty I didnt see that.» Pan said sarcasticly

«Ha, ha. Youll never guess what happened!»

«Look, Im not in a mood for games. So you better tell me on your own.»

«We have a new guy in our class!» Bra said excitedly

«No wonder youre so excited. Afterall its a GUY. But I dont get it. Now, in the end of a school year.» Pan rolled her eyes

«Not that much that he is a guy. But he is the hottest guy I have ever seen. And youll never guess who is he.»

«Of course I wont guess who is he. Im not a clairvoyant. And, come on Bra, you say that for almost every guy you see, lets take the guy from the pool for example.» Pan rolled her eyes

«Well, like I already said. Youll never guess. He is the guy from the pool! Im planning on inviting him to go out with us on Saturday.» Bra said victoriously

«Oh, he is just another guy you want to win over and then dump him.» Pan said in a monotonic tone

«No, well yeah, but he is for later. Now the other guys are having their turn. You can have him.» Bra said smirking

«Who says that I even want him!»

«Believe me, when you see him, theres no way you wouldnt want him.»

«Well see about that. Maybe I wont even go.»

«Look Panny, the blackmail is still on. So you better go.» Bra said evily

«I know. But I cant go if Im ill.»

«Yeah. Youll get better»

«And what if I dont?» Pan smirked

«Dont worry. Ill make you get better if necessary.»

«Dont know how, but ok»

«I have my ways.» Bra said smirking

Pan just rolled her eyes and closed them trying to ignore Bras look and rest.

«Hey missy, what are you doing? No sleeping allowed when Im here.» Bra said

«Let me sleep or youll have to deal with my headache. Do whatever you want, just let me rest a lil bit more. You can turn on the computer if you want.» Pan said in a sleepy voice

«K.» Bra said an headed to the computer

Pan noticed that Bra was going to say something so she said to her: «And, Bra, be quiet.»

Bra just smirked and turned her head back.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Pan almost fell asleep. Almost… She would if the crazy psycho maniac named Bra didnt scream.

«What is it now!» Pan glared at Bra

«You got a mail!» Bra smirked

«Big deal, I get mails all the time.» Pan rolled her eyes

«But not from the certain male person.» Bra said trying to point to something

«From who?» Pan gave Bra a confused look but then she remembered: «Is it possible? But..why would he?» Pan asked

«Yeah it is. See it for yourself.» Bra smiled

Pan that instant moment got up from the bed and came to Bra and the computer. She looked at the screen. It was true. Bra wasnt kiddin her. It was a mail from Trunks. She felt so excited. It was saying: «For Panny, my dear pain in the ass. :)» and a song was attached to it-DHT-listen to your heart.

«OMG, I totally forgot about that. I havent been checking my mail for days. I have to call him later to thank him.» Pan said blushing

«Youre blushing!» Bra teased her

«No, Im not!» Pan said and blushed even more

«Yes you are, hahahaha!»

«Youre just seeing things. You have too big imagination.» Pan glared at Bra

«Whatever, I know Im right. Well, I have to go now. See ya later Pan.» Bra said and left.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

After dinner Pan decided to call Trunks. That mail really made her day better.

«Hey. Who is it?» Trunks anwsered the phone

«Its Pan. You dont even recognize me anymore.»

«Course I do. Bra isnt at home. Shes at Marrons so you can call her there.» Trunks said as usually

«In the matter of fact I wasnt calling Bra. I dont need her anything.»

«You dont?» he was suprised. Every time that Pan called she wanted Bra but guess not this time.

«No. I just got the person I needed.» Pan said smiling. It didnt matter for her that he couldnt see her.

«What do you need me for?»

«Just wanted to thank you for the song you mailed me.»

«Oh, that. I was really concerned that there is something wrong with my computer and that you didnt get it. So did you like it?»

«Course I did. You know, I just love being a pain in the ass. Especially for you.»

«Believe me, I know you do.» Trunks sighed

«Thats why you like me.» Pan said

«Yeah, thats why I love…uhm.. I mean like you.» …. _«oh fuck… hope she didnt hear it.»_

«I know you love me.» …… _«But not in a way I would like you to.»_

«You do?» now he was really confused _«How could she now. I didnt tell anyone. Is it really that obvious that I love her?»_

«Whats wrong with you? We are friends, you are supposed to love me. Or youre just faking?»

«Im not faking. I do love you Pan. Youre my best friend.» ….. _«I really do love you. More than you can imagine. And not in a way you think.»_

«Glad to hear that. Well, my mom is calling me so I have to go. Bye»

«Bye.»

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

«Hey bro! Where are ya goin?» Bra asked Trunks

«Just going to give something to Gohan.» Trunks anwsered putting his jacket on.

«What?» Bra was curious

«None of your bussiness. Bye.»

«Hey wait! Say hi to Pan and tell her that Marron told her to GET better. Shell know what Marron meant.» Bra said with an evil smirk

«What did she mean?»

«None of your bussiness bro. Ask Pan, maybe shell tell you.»

«Whatever, gotta go.» Trunks rolled his eyes and left the house.

**Did you like it. Im gonna update part 2 today or tomorrow if I dont make it on time today. And please review. Or Im not updating :)**

See ya soon 


	9. Chapter 8 part 2

Hey, here is part 2. Sorry I didnt update it before but I wasnt at home last three days so the only thing I could do was write the chapters on my dads laptop but I couldnt go online to post them. Thanks to my reviewers: DBZ Angel, Moondalian, Star0307, animefreak131, toxicromance, elsia and Inuyasha Lover 1993.

«Hey Trunks. Come in. Gohan told me you were coming. Hell be here any minute.» Videl said and then they came in the house.

Trunks sat on the chair in the kitchen while Videl was washing the dishes.

«I havent seen you for a while. So, hows work?» Videl asked

«Well, not that bad. I have a lot of time for myself cuz mum still does the most of the work at C.C.»

«And are you seeing anyone? I havent been on a wedding for a long time.»

«Yeah, some girl.You dont know her. She is a model. But its not that serious. Youre gonna have to wait for the wedding. I bet Goten will marry before me.»

«And do you love her very much?»

«I dont know. I usually have a good time when Im with her and she is everything a guy could ask for. But, to tell you the truth, I dont. I love her just as a friend.»

«Oooh, too bad. And whats that you said about Goten getting married before you. He didnt mention that he is in any serious relationship.»

«I was just kiddin about that. I mean it might happen but not in the close future. You know Goten, always dating,… every week a new girl.»

«Yeah I know. Thanks god I dont have that kind of problems with Pan. Well, not yet. Shes not that interested in boys as your sister.»

«Oh, that Bra. I sometimes really cant stand her dating all that guys. Once, I almost blasted one, in the matter of fact I did. He almost died. And dad said congratulations.»

«I hope that Pan wont date a lot of guys. I dont want her get hurt. She should find someone like……like you.»

«W-wh-whaat?»

«Yeah. Dont run away, I didnt say you have to marry her. You two really would make a nice couple. But unfortunately, thats not gonna happen. You are just a friend for her. At least I know shell always have someone to rely on.»

«Thats for sure. Ill always be there for her.»

After a short silence Gohan came in the kitchen and said: «Oh, Trunks, youre here.»

«Yeah, I came before 10 minutes. Here.» he said and gave him the package. (A/N: Dunno what, dont care, so, dont ask.)

«Hey, is Pan at home, I have a message for her from Bra and Marron.» Trunks asked

«Yeah, shes in her room.» Videl said and then Trunks left the kitchen.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Pan was in…..guess where……in her room. She was watching TV the whole day. She was sick of it, but didnt know what else to do. «I wish that someone comes soon cuz Im gonna die here of boredness.»

And then like a dream come true, Trunks entered her room. She said: «Finally.»

«What finally? Who told you I was coming?» Trunks asked with a suprised expression

«Uh,nothing. I was just bored and wished that someone comes to make me company for a while. That means youre stuck with me for at least a half an hour. Course, if youre ok with that.» Pan smirked.

«Sure. Ill stay. I dont have anything else to do anyways.»

«Oh, Im the last option?» Pan put sad smirk on her face.

«No, youre the first option, just, today I dont have any other options.»

«Glad to hear that. So what are you doing here anyways?»

«I came to bring something to your dad. Oh, yeah, I almost forgot, Bra said that Marron says hi and to GET better. Bra said youll understand what Marron had meant.»

«Unfortunately I do know.» Pan sighed

«Bra didnt want to tell me what Marron meant by that, so I was wondering could you tell me?» Trunks asked

«Uhm, its nothing.» Pan blushed

«Come on, tell me.» Trunks was perssistant

«Just some stupid blackmail. Nothing important.» ……… _«Yeah, nothing important, just them finding out that I love you…..nothing important.»_

«Blackmail?And with what did they blackmail you?»

«Well, I cant tell you that. I dont want you too, to be able to blackmail me, do I?»

«You know I wouldnt blackmail you. Come on, tell me or Ill…..» Trunks smirked

«What? Blackmail me? You said you wouldnt.» Pan smirked back

«No. Ill…..Ill……tickle you!» he smirked and started tickling her. She couldnt stand it. She was laughing madly.

«Trunks stop it!» she said hardly catching her breath

«Beg me to stop.»

«Like thats ever gonna happen.»

«Then youre doomed.» he smirked and continued tickling her.

«Trunks stop it. Ill punch you if you dont.»

«Like thats gonna help. Beg for mercy!»

«Trunks stop!»

«Beg!»

«Trunks, stop, please!»

«See, it wasnt that hard.» Trunks smiled with satisfaction.

«How I hate you now.» Pan glared

«No you dont. You just envy me cuz I won.»

«Never. Make yourself useful and get us something for drink.»

«Ok.»

«See, youre good at it, my slave…»

Trunks just smirked and headed to the kitchen.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

«You were fast. Good slave.» Pan said and took the glass Trunks gave her.

He just smirked and then asked:«Did Bra tell you about that new guy in your class?»

«Oh, yeah. She has been talking about him all damn day. Afterall she got a new guy to date.» Pan sighed

«Tell me about it. I couldnt do anything without her behind my neck bragging about it. She told me you had seen him the day before at the pool. So what do you think about him?» he asked wodering inside his mind if he could be the one Pan will be interested in, her first love. He knew that eventually its gonna happen, its just the matter of time.

«Bra saw him, not me. Like I even care how he looks like.»

These words were a relief to Trunks. «Course you dont. You dont need anyone else, you got me.»

«Phew. Why are you saying that!» she said just like in the old times when she wasnt in love with him and when things werent so complicated. She really missed that days.

«Cuz I love my Panny-chan.» he smiled and hugged her.

«Trunks, stop being so childish. Youre choking me.»

Trunks stopped and smirked her: «Ive learned from the best.»

«I dont think Im that childish anymore. That was when I was younger.»

«Maybe not that much, but, believe me, youre still damn good at it.» Trunks sighed

«Just like you said. You had learned from the best.» Pan smiled

«Hey, wanna know what your mom said?» Trunks smirked

«What?»

«That we would make a nice couple. Hahahahahaha!»

«Shes insane.» Pan screamed. She couldnt believe what she has just heard.

«No shes not. Muahahahaha!» he started hugging/choking her.

«Trunks! Stop it!» she screamed.

They were both laughing and screaming at the same time, and after bout 15 minutes they were out of breath lying on the floor.

«I should really get going.» Trunks said still on the floor. He got up and helped Pan to get up.

«Bye Trunks and thanks for making me company.»

«Youre welcome.» he said and kissed her in the cheek and then left.

**Hope that you liked it. Next chappy coming up soon, BUT, only if you review.**

**See ya :)**


	10. Chapter 9 part 1

Hey people, here is chapter 9, but this chappy is gonna be in 2 parts, just like chap 8, so this is only the part 1. Hope that you'll like it. Thanks to my reviewers: Moondalian, DBZ Angel, Star0307, elsia, toxicromance, animefreak131 and Inuyasha Lover 1993.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Pan woke up. This morning was much better for her than the last. She felt great in every sense. She turned on the music and went for a shower. She put on her new hot pants and casual T-shirt. She tided up her bed and slid down the banister. She entered the kitchen and saw her parents sitting around the table having their breakfast. She smiled and said "Hey mom. Dad."

"Hey Pan. Guess you feel better. Come sit and have breakfast with us." Videl said

Pan do what she said and said: "Yeah, I feel great." and started eating.

"Trunks did some miracle, or what?" Videl asked

"No. Why do you think that?" Pan blushed

"Well, yesterday, he was in your room for long time, you two were laughing all that time and now all of a sudden you feel great."

"Oh that. We were just laughing to your stupidity about two of us making a nice couple. Hahahaha!"

"It's not stupid. I just said what I thought."

"Yeah, whatever." Pan rolled her eyes

"Since you're feeling so good, you wouldn't mind going to the shop, would you?" Videl smirked

"You know, when I think about it, I feel horrible. I think my head is gonna explode."

"A walk and fresh air will help." Videl said

"Oh no! I can't feel my legs! I can't walk!" Pan said dramatically

"Then fly." Videl knew that Pan was faking

"Oh no! I don't feel anything. I can't feel my body." Pan pretended falling of the chair and fainting.

"No use of it. You're going."

Pan got up from the floor and smirked:"I had to try."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

On the way home from the shop Pan was passing by Bra's house. When she was already far away from Bra's house she stopped. An idea came up to her head. She got better so that meant that she is going clubbin tomorrow with girls. So she'll ask Bra to sleepover tonight. They will have enough time to choose what to wear. She turned around and went back to Briefs house. "Wait, but what about my parents…..Oh, they won't mind." She smiled. She was really looking forward to this evening.

Pan pushed the doorbell. After a while Bulma opened the door. "Hey Pan. How are you? Bra told me you were ill."

"Much better. Is Bra at home?"

"Yeah, she is. She should be in her room." Bulma said and they entered the house.

Pan went upstairs. She bumped into the room and said:"Wanna sleepover tonight?" not noticing who was in the room.

"I'll be honoured to come." Trunks smirked

"Oh, Trunks , it's you…I….uhm…So you'll come then?" she decided to join him in his little game.

"Sure. I would never miss spending the night with you. Bra will be here any minute. She went to use the bathroom."

"Ok" she said and sat on Bra's bed. Few minutes after Bra showed up. She was suprised to see Pan.

"Hey girl. I thought you were ill or something. So what brings you here?"

"I wanted to ask you to sleepover tonight at my place."

"She's coming too? You preparing a party or what?" Trunks smirked

"What is he talking about? You invited him to oversleep?" Bra asked

"I thought he was you, so, yeah, in a way." Pan said

"That means you're not coming bro." Bra said to Trunks

"Oh yes I am. I promised."

"You didn't promise me anything." Pan said confused.

"Not yet. I promise you that I'll come to oversleep tonight. And a Briefs always keeps a promise." Trunks said to both girls

"Yeah, whatever." Pan said

"Well, see ya later girls, I gotta go." Trunks said and left.

"He's not coming, right?" Bra asked

"Course not, he was just kiddin."

"Cool. When should I come?"

"Come at five. And bring some clothes so we can decide what to wear tomorrow."

"Oooh, this is gonna be a very interesting night."

"Well gotta go now. I was kinda just going to the shop. Bye, see ya." Pan said and left.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

When Pan came home she gave Videl the bag and asked her: "Mom, I asked Bra to oversleep tonight, can she?"

"Sure she can. You know, we didn't tell you yet, but me and your father are going on a small vacation during the weekend. Just two of us."

"Mom please, I don't wanna know the details. That means I'm home alone the whole weekend?"

"Yeah, but no big parties, please."

"I promise." Pan said and went to her room.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Pan layed on her bed and called Bra

"Hey Bra, good news."

"What? Tell me." Bra wanted to know

"My parents are gone for whole weekend, so we have the house for ourselves."

"Cool. That means a lil private party for two of us?"

"Yeah. I kinda promised that I'm not preparing a big party."

"Just don't say A Son always keeps a promise or you'll make me puke. I'm okay with a pvt party."

"Course I won't say that. That would have been Trunks words and there's no way I'm gonna copy him."

"But you do love him." Bra said

"Yeah, but it doesn't matter." Pan said

"Some things always stay the same."

"Yeah, bye."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Then she called Marron.

"Hey Marron. Can you oversleep at my place tonight?"

"Sorry, I can't. I have to go on a stupid dinner with my parents and we'll sleep in a hotel cuz it's far."

"Oh, too bad. Can you at least come before you go. If you can come at 5, I told Bra to come, too."

"Ok. I'll come. See ya."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Videl and Gohan left about 3:30. They left Pan a quite big sum of money so she can buy what she needs. She decided that she will go to the shop with Bra after Marron leaves cuz now she wanted to sleep. She had some coke and chips so there isn't a big need for going to the shop before.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Pan got up at 4:45. She went downstairs to watch TV and wait for Bra to come.

The time passed really fast and Bra came. She brought a lot of clothes that they left in Pan's room. Few minutes after Marron came. They watched some movie on the TV and ate popcorns. They had a lot of fun. And after movie finished Marron had to go.

"Too bad that you have to go. " Pan said to Marron

"Yeah, well have a good time and see ya tomorrow." Marron said to Pan and Bra

"You too, bye!" girls said to Marron and then came back in the house

"Wanna go shopping now?" Pan asked Bra

"Sure, let's go." Bra said and the two girls left the house.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Two of them were returning from the shop carrying a bag full of sweets and coke. When they came to Pan's house they saw Trunks sitting on the stairs in front of the house with his bag. They came to him and then Pan asked: "What are you doing here?"

"I told you I'll come. So I did." Trunks lied

"You're such a liar. You weren't intending to come." Bra said

"Don't call me a liar. Ok, I admit it. Dad made me come." Trunks sighed

"Dad made you come?" Bra asked

"Yeah, and this time I'm not lieing."

"But why would he?" Bra didn't get it

"Probably wants to fuck mom."

"Trunks that's grouse." Bra said with disgust and Pan was starting to laugh

"Well how do you think we came to life?"

"I'm not that stupid, but it's disgusting, so stop it."

"It won't be so disgusting to you when you will be doing it." Trunks said and Pan bursted in laughter

"Trunks stop it." Bra shouted

Then they both looked at Pan who was almost choking of laughter.  
She noticed the glare and said: "Well it was funny"  
Trunks and Bra rolled their eyes and then the three of them entered the house.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Bra said that it is gonna be an interesting night she didn't have no idea how interesting it will really be…. Will someone else come? Or there will be just three of them? What will happen and will something happen between Pan and Trunks or between someone else?

If you wanna find out all that review.

Oh, and if someone is interested I started two new fics, one TP, and other is GB.

LOVe,yuna :) 


End file.
